


Shall We Dance?

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bill has a strange dream.
Relationships: M | Gareth Mallory/Bill Tanner
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts).



> Written for the Collab prompt table and Ven who gave me the following prompt: _at the strike of twelve, your godmother didn't appear but a masked gentleman did and offers a hand and asks "would you like to dance?"_

Bill stares at the man before him, feeling a mix of awe and confusion. 

Awe, because the man is gorgeous; older but not distressingly so, wearing a beautiful tuxedo and a mask, of all things, and looks at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

And confusion, because he wasn’t there a few seconds ago when Bill looked, and he’s wearing a mask, and he’s bloody staring at him like he wants to devour him. 

Bill blinks. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?” 

The masked gentleman keeps his hand extended, ever patient. “Would you like to dance?” he asks again, and the way he looks at him makes Bill feel a little weak on the knees.

So he does what the man expects him to and takes his hand. 

And there, in the middle of the empty Vauxhall Cross, they dance to the barely-there sound of music drifting from somewhere far away.

…

Bill opens his eyes with a gasp and stares up at the familiar sight of his bedroom. He blinks a few times to clear his focus and then turns his head to face his sleeping lover.

Or perhaps not so sleeping anymore. Mallory looks up from the book he’s reading and smiles at him. 

“Good morning,” he says. “Did you sleep well?”

Bill stares at him. Then reaches for the spare pillow and lightly whacks Mallory on the side with it.

“You’ve got to stop insisting on us rewatching all of these Disney films before bed! I had the strangest dream again and I fully blame you!” 

To his credit, Mallory only laughs and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. 


End file.
